I forgot to ask you
by Avgfangirl
Summary: Just a lil fluffy puckabrina drabble I had rolling around in my head. Inspired by a prompt on tumblr.


**Helloo peeps! I'm back w new writing. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on my last one, made my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the sisters grimm. That privilege belongs to Michael Buckley.**

Sabrina shut her book and leaned back in her chair. Normally, she liked reading. However, to her, "normal" reading was in depth fairy tale research for a case, not _Wuthering Heights_. Accepting the fact that no more work was going to happen that night, Sabrina rose and strode over to her dresser to pick out pajamas. Once she was in her typical attire of an old t-shirt and flannel shorts, she put her hair up and her glasses on. After tidying her room for a bit, she headed downstairs to grab some water. It was only 10:14, but she was dead tired from a recent case and was in need of an early night. When she got downstairs, she saw Puck going through his nightly ritual of fridge and cabinet raiding.

"Hey Fairy boy, you planning on leaving any for me?" She asked jokingly. He turned around, Lucky Charms in one hand and chicken nuggets in the other.

"Wasn't planning on it, but you're welcome to attempt to convince me," Eyes rolling and a little smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, Sabrina turned to reach for a glass.

"Hey, I got it," Puck easily reached for a cup, which, for reasons unbeknownst to Sabrina, were kept on the highest shelf. While she was still perfectly capable of getting her own cup, Puck ended up doing it more often than not. When he was in a good mood, anyway. Which had been pretty much all the time lately. It was very suspicious.

"Ok Puck, what's up with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been really nice to me lately. And like, generally in a good mood. Also, the little "days without a prank counter" in my room has hit double digits, and it honestly makes me uncomfortable. So do you want to explain what's going on?"

"Oh. Well, you know. Springtime, season of joy and all that I guess. Cases have been going well lately. The "days without severe injury" counter is in the double digits too, which is always a good thing. I guess I just have no reason _not_ to be in a good mood."

"Hmm," Sabrina replied, filling her glass with water. She was willing to believe his explanation, it had sounded genuine enough. But she couldn't help feeling that she was missing something important.

"Anyway, what color should my tie be for the dance? I meant to ask earlier, but I didn't get the chance," Puck continued, seemingly oblivious to Sabrina's suspicions.

"Um, I don't know? Whatever the color of your date's dress is, I guess?" Weird that he was bringing that up. She wasn't even aware that Puck was planning on attending the dance, let alone thinking about what color his tie should be two weeks in advance. This behavior was decidedly un-puck-like.

"Well yeah. I mean we have to match, right? So what color is your dress?" Puck kept munching on his Lucky Charms. "Unless you don't know what dress you're wearing yet. That's cool too, just let me know so I can plan accordingly."

 _Wait. What?_ Sabrina thought. _Did Puck just imply that we're going to the dance together?_ She must have been staring at him strangely, because he began to look a little concerned. Moments later, he paled and began to look more than a little concerned. A Lucky Charm fell out of his mouth.

"Oh no," He whispered. "That's what I forgot to do last night. I forgot to ask you."

Sabrina nearly spat out her water.

"Well. This is awkward," Puck said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, Sabrina. I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me?" He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. Because despite how annoying he could be, and how disturbing his pranks were, and how they hadn't really talked about any kind of romance between them since the whole poison apple thing, she did want to go to the dance with him. And right then, he didn't look like an immature fairy boy. He looked like a boy who really wanted her so say yes. She walked over to him and tilted her head.

"Well, of course I'll go to the dance with you, Fairy Boy."

His rueful smile turned into a full blown grin just then, and her little smirk did the same.


End file.
